1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to magnetron sputtering devices, and particularly to a magnetron sputtering device that includes a rotatable substrate holder.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical magnetron sputtering device includes a target holder for holding targets, and a substrate holder for holding substrates to be coated. During deposition of coats or films on the substrates, the substrate holder is generally kept still. As such, a portion of the film formed on a part of a substrate not directly facing a corresponding target may be thinner than other portions of the film formed. That is, the substrate may be irregularly coated with the film.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a magnetron sputtering device which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.